Niko Bellic
Niko Bellic (* 1978 in Serbien, auch bekannt unter Nicky, Niks, Nikolai oder NB) ist der Protagonist aus Grand Theft Auto IV und Sohn von Milica Bellic. Außerdem kommt er noch in den Episoden: The Lost and Damned und The Ballad of Gay Tony vor. Besitzer der Grand Theft Auto V Collector’s Edition können Niko in der Multiplayer-Charakter-Erstellung von GTA Online als Elternteil ihres Multiplayer-Protagonisten wählen. Werdegang Niko ist ein serbischer Immigrant, der mit dem Frachter Platypus von Serbien über Russland und dann sieben Monate bis nach Liberty City gekommen ist, um den „Amerikanischen Traum“ zu leben und gleichzeitig nach einem Verräter seiner damaligen Einheit, der Balkan Peace Force (Kosovokrieg) zu suchen, wo er Schießen, Schwimmen und Selbstverteidigung gelernt hat. Überredet hat ihn sein Cousin Roman, da er mit Nikos Hilfe hofft, ganz nach oben zu gelangen. Ein weiterer Grund, der Niko in die Stadt brachte, war ein fehlgeschlagener Menschenschmuggel über die Adria, an dem Ray Bulgarin ihm die Schuld gibt und vor dem Niko flüchten muss. Er ist zunächst desillusioniert von der Armut seines Cousins, der sich vor Nikos Ankunft als reich und erfolgreich beschrieb. Roman unterhält mit seiner Freundin Mallorie Bardas ein Taxiunternehmen. Die ersten Tage erledigt Niko Aufträge für Roman und dessen Geldverleiher Vladimir Glebov. In dieser Zeit lernt Niko seine erste Freundin Michelle kennen. Da Mallorie Roman mit Vladimir betrügt, wird dieser von Niko getötet. Niko bekommt danach Kontakt zur Russischen Mafia, deren Oberhäupter Mikhail Faustin und Dimitri Rascalov sind. Für einige Zeit erledigt Niko Aufträge für Faustin, bis Dimitri von Niko die Ermordung Faustins verlangt. Als Belohnung soll Niko Geld von Dimitri erhalten, wird aber bei der Übergabe von diesem an seinen Verfolger Ray Bulgarin verraten. Niko kann sich im Gefecht mit Hilfe seines Freundes Little Jacob retten. Dimitri lässt die Wohnung und das Taxiunternehmen von Roman abbrennen, weshalb beide in Bohan untertauchen. Von dort an erledigt Niko Aufträge für die Dealerin Elizabeta Torres und den Möchtegernfernsehstar Manny Escuela, bis Niko eines Tages von Michelle bei einer Kokainübergabe überrascht wird, die sich als verdeckte Ermittlerin der United Liberty Paper Co. entpuppt. Elizabeta erschießt in einem Streit Manny; der Kontakt bricht ab, da Elizabeta wegen der gescheiterten Drogenübergabe erwartet, in Gefangenschaft zu gehen. In der gleichen Zeit lernt Niko die entzweiten Freunde Dwayne Forge und Playboy X kennen, die sich, nachdem Dwayne lange im Gefängnis saß, hassen und letztendlich beide von Niko verlangen, den jeweils anderen zu töten. Der Spieler kann an dieser Stelle selbst entscheiden, welche der beiden Personen er tötet. Niko baut Kontakte zu den Brüdern der McReary-Familie sowie deren Schwester Kate auf, die später Nikos Freundin wird. Mit den Brüdern führt er unter anderem einen Banküberfall aus. Im Laufe des Handlungsverlaufes lernt Niko den McReary-Bruder Francis McReary kennen, der sich als korrupter Polizist herausstellt, und von Niko vor allem die Ermordung von für Francis gefährliche Zeugen fordert, darunter auch den Tod des eigenen Bruders Derrick. Dieser wiederum wittert die Gefahr und fordert von Niko den Tod Francis’ – auch hier ist die Entscheidung dem Spieler überlassen. miniatur|Niko Bellic Niko erledigt außerdem Regierungsaufträge für United Liberty Paper Co., wobei es sich ebenfalls um die Ermordung von unliebsamen Zeugen handelt. Im Gegenzug dazu hilft der United-Liberty-Paper-Beamte Niko bei der Suche der beiden möglichen serbischen Verräter. Parallel dazu arbeitet Niko für die Pegorino Mafia-Familie, deren Drahtzieher Ray Boccino, Phil Bell und Jimmy Pegorino sind, um Hilfe bei seiner Suche nach dem Verräter zu erhalten. Mit Rays Hilfe findet Niko den ehemaligen Kriegskameraden Florian Cravic, auch „Bernie“ genannt, der allerdings nicht der Verräter ist und Nikos Freund wird. Es bleibt nur noch ein Mann übrig, der der Verräter sein kann – Darko Brevic. Mit Hilfe des United-Liberty-Beamten wird Darko am Flughafen nach dessen Einreise an Niko ausgeliefert. An dieser Stelle kann der Spieler über den Tod Darkos entscheiden. Niko arbeitet weiter für die Pegorino Family, sowie die McReary Brüder und Roman entscheidet sich, Mallorie zu heiraten. Beim letzten Auftrag von Jimmy Pegorino wird von Niko die erneute Zusammenarbeit mit Dimitri verlangt, der sich am Telefon dazu bereit erklärt. Entscheidet man sich für die Zusammenarbeit und erledigt den Auftrag, verrät Dimitri Niko aufs Neue, und lässt Roman bei seiner Hochzeit ermorden; Niko tötet danach Dimitri, der in der Zwischenzeit auch Jimmy verraten und getötet hat. Entscheidet man sich, den Auftrag zu vernachlässigen und tötet Dimitri sofort, zieht man den Hass von Pegorino auf sich, weshalb dieser Kate McReary auf Romans Hochzeit bei einem Drive-by-Überfall erschießt. Anschließend tötet Niko Jimmy nach einer langen Verfolgungsjagd. In einem Gespräch mit Packie erfährt man, dass Niko einen Bruder hatte, der vor einiger Zeit gestorben ist und ein guter Freund von Roman war. Persönliches miniatur|Ein Video über Niko (zum Vergrößern draufklicken) Niko wird am Anfang als trockener Antiheld charakterisiert, ein von seiner Heimat desillusionierter Mann, der erwartet, dass in Amerika Milch und Honig fließen. In unnachahmlicher Manier schafft es Rockstar, Niko diesen Zahn zu ziehen, und ihn gleichzeitig dem Spieler näher zu bringen. Man lernt Nikos trockenen Humor kennen, applaudiert zu seinen ironischen Seitenhieben gegen Vladimir Glebov, Francis McReary oder auch gegen den eigenen Cousin, wenn Roman wieder bunte Seifenblasen heraufbeschwört. Verschlossen gibt er sich, knallhart, doch im Laufe der Handlung taut er auf, ohne sein scharfes Relief zu verlieren. Man erfährt, wie sehr ihm seine Vergangenheit nachhängt: Bis er 12 Jahre alt war, gab es im Zuhause seiner Familie keinen Strom. Wie sein Cousin hatte auch er einen gewalttätigen Vater und man erfährt im Gespräch mit Roman, dass beide den Verlust ihrer alten Herren nicht bedauern. Seinen Bruder verlor er während einer Explosion im Balkankrieg, in den er ziehen musste (laut eigenen Worten „sehr jung und voller Zorn“). Im Krieg lernte er das Töten, erlebte kaltes Grauen: Niko musste zusehen, wie 50 Kinder an einer Kirchmauer gefesselt wurden. Es wurden ihnen Kehlen und Hände durchgeschnitten. All dies hat Niko geprägt und lässt ihn auch nicht mehr los. Er entspricht viel mehr dem Typ des Mörders als seine Vorgänger. Alternativ dazu wird seine menschliche Seite charakterisiert: sein Familiensinn, der ihn immer wieder dazu bringt, seinem Cousin aus der Klemme zu helfen, seine Bescheidenheit und Genügsamkeit (sehr deutlich in den Gesprächen mit Carmen), und eine Art unnachahmlicher „Lass mich in Ruhe“-Mentalität, die ihn dazu bringt, noch die übelsten Rückschläge in der Handlung wegzustecken. Sehr menschlich wirkt er auch vor und nach dem (eventuellen) Tod Darko Brevics. Dessen Ableben erfüllt ihn nicht etwa mit Befriedigung, sondern mit Leere. Hier skizziert Rockstar (untypisch für ein Actionspiel) einen deutlichen Wink gegen Gewalt und Totschlag. Eine weitere Facette, die Niko authentisch und glaubwürdig macht, ist sein starker, serbischer Akzent, der sein gesprochenes Englisch färbt. Alles in allem wird Niko im Gesamtbild als „einfacher Mann“ charakterisiert, was er selbst auch oft betont. Seine Ideale sind Familie, eine Heimat und Ruhe finden. Er hat damit höheres Identifikationspotenzial für den Spieler als der betuliche „Gangster“ Carl Johnson oder der brutale Mafioso Tommy Vercetti. Auf Love-meet.net Scheinprofil (bis Out of the Closet) miniatur|SweetBellic *'Name:' SweetBellic *'Alter:' 30 *'Ort:' Liberty City *'Job:' Sugardaddy *'Sexualität:' Homosexuell *'Körperbau:' Athletisch *'Über mich:' Ich bin ein verletzlicher Mann, der von großen, starken Armen gehalten werden muss. Ich bin ein Mann, auf den aufgepasst werden muss. Ich möchte erzählt bekommen, dass ich der einzige Kerl auf der Welt bin. Ich hab den Arsch voller Geld und möchte es mit dem erstbesten Mann, den ich treffe, ausgeben. Hey Mann, ich hab so viele Scheine, dass ich im Geld schwimmen könnte. Wenn du mit mir ausgehst, kannst du aus dem Vollen schöpfen. Das ist mein Style. *'Steht auf:' Muss starke Arme haben. Ausgeprägte Oberkörpermuskeln und Trizeps sind unverzichtbar! Geld. Dollarscheine, Baby! All das Zeug. Männer, die mich die Rechnung zahlen lassen. Schmuck. Körper. Oh ja! Lass die Leute doch Bullenhai-Testosteron nehmen, solange sie dadurch keine deformierten Eier bekommen. *'Steht nicht auf:' Deformierte Eier. Leute, die Geld nehmen, sich dann verstecken und glauben, dass man sie nie finden wird (Witz). Heiße Frauen, Titten, all dieses Heterozeugs. America’s next Top Hooker – würden sie diese Show mit Callboys machen, würde ich sie vielleicht gucken. Echtes Profil miniatur|NikoLiberty *'Name:' NikoLiberty *'Alter:' 30 *'Ort:' Liberty City *'Job:' Import/Export *'Sexualität:' Hetero *'Körperbau:' Athletisch *'Über mich:' In den letzten 10 Jahren habe ich jemanden gesucht, bei dem ich mich wieder ganz fühle. Ich bin durch Europa gereist und nach Amerika gekommen, habe diese Person aber noch immer nicht gefunden. *'Steht auf:' Ich bin ein einfacher Mann. Ich kümmere mich um meine Familie und alle, die mir nahe stehen. Ich will hier in dieser Stadt Erfolg haben. Ich bin nicht gierig. Ich behaupte nicht, dass man durch etwas anderes als harte Arbeit im Leben weiterkommt. Ich suche eine Frau, die mir sagt, dass ich in die falsche Richtung gehe, und die mir hilft, die richtigen Entscheidungen zu treffen. *'Steht nicht auf:' Ich mag es nicht, wenn man mich anlügt. Ich versuche, zu anderen ehrlich zu sein, und erwarte von ihnen dasselbe. Trivia * Niko Bellic ähnelt sehr dem Charakter „Sasha“ aus dem Film „Im Fadenkreuz – Allein gegen alle“, der von Vladimir Mashkov gespielt wird (siehe hier). * Bei genauerer Betrachtung fällt auf, dass John Marston aus „Red Dead Redemtion“ ähnliche Gesichtszüge hat wie Niko. * Niko wollte immer Kosmonaut werden, aber zu Kriegszeiten war dies für ihn unmöglich. * Niko hat eine Narbe an der linken Augenbraue. * Durchsucht man die Internetseite der Polizei nach Kriminellen, findet man bei Niko Bellic neben seinen Vorlieben seine Vorstrafe „2008 – Grand Theft Auto“. * In der Beta-Version konnte sich Niko noch Handschuhe anziehen. * In der Beta-Version hatte er noch schwarze Haare. * Laut Nikos Aussagen war er im Krieg Hubschrauberpilot. * Während seiner Jugend in Serbien hatte sich Niko in ein Mädchen namens Mila Tadic verliebt, die jedoch auf Roman stand. * Niko musste in den Krieg ziehen, da er sonst exekutiert worden wäre, zusammen mit Florian Cravic und Darko Brevic. * Mel behauptet in der Anfangssequenz seiner Mission, dass Niko ein Kommunist sei, was auch logisch ist, da im ehemaligen Jugoslawien bis zu dem Beginn der Kriege der Kommunismus die politische Staatsform war. * Nikos Vater hat ihn nie richtig gemocht. Aber trotzdem hört man von Niko nichts Schlechtes von seinem Vater. * Umso mehr mag er seine Mutter, denn wenn man in ihren E-Mails negativ schreiben will, schreibt Niko trotzdem Schönes und Freundliches. * Je mehr man im Handlungsverlauf fortschreitet, desto besser wird Nikos Englisch. In den Anfangsmissionen spricht er oft serbische Sätze, die man dann nicht mehr zu hören kriegt. * Sein Nickname auf love-meet.net, einer Datingseite ist „Niko_Gay“ (dt. etwa Niko_Schwul), da das Profil für die Mission Out of the Closet das eines Schwulen sein muss. Nach der Mission wird dieser Nickname mit „Niko_Liberty“ ersetzt und dieses Profil bleibt dauerhaft bestehen. * Sein Nachnahme „Bellic“ ist wahrscheinlich die amerikanisierte Form von Belić , da es in der serbischen Sprache keine Doppelkonsonanten gibt. Außerdem wird sein Nachname im Spiel wie „Bellick“ ausgesprochen, obwohl „Bellitsch“ richtig wäre. * Nikos Serbisch hat einige Fehler in der Grammatik und man hört einen amerikanisch en Akzent heraus. Das liegt wohl daran, dass sein Synchronsprecher Michael Hollick diese Sprache nicht beherrscht. Ähnlich ist es auch bei Roman und Bernie. * Niko wird wahrscheinlich, wie andere Grand Theft Auto Charaktere im Mehrspieler-Modus von GTA V vorkommen, allerdings nur in der Collector’s Edition. Auftritte Grand Theft Auto IV *Als Protagonist des Spiels kommt Niko in jeder Mission von GTA IV vor. The Lost and Damned *Clean and Serene *Buyer’s Market *Collector’s Item *Knowing me, knowing you (nur Stimme) *Abspann The Ballad of Gay Tony *I luv LC *Not so Fast *Ladies Half Price Grand Theft Auto V *Grand Theft Auto Online (nur durch die Collector’s Edition als Elternteil auswählbar; nicht spielbar!) Galerie Gta4-niko-bellic1.jpg|Eine Illustration von Niko 3375 gta iv artwork niko bellic shotgun purple.jpg|Eine Beta-Illustration von Niko gta4 006.jpg|Niko Bellic in der Beta-Version von GTA IV 4081 gta4 screenshot.jpg|Niko beim Abfeuern eine Waffe 4099 gta4 screenshot.jpg|Im Hintergrund die Columbus-Kathedrale 4496-gta-iv-screenshot.jpg|Niko beim Sonnenuntergang GTA4 Preview niko.jpg|Niko blickt in die Kamera dlgta128.jpg|Niko hatte mal Langeweile, also Action Niko Bellic IV.JPG|Niko im Tunnel main 001.jpg|Niko in Romans Wohnung en:Niko Bellic es:Niko Bellic fi:Niko Bellic fr:Niko Bellic it:Niko Bellic nl:Niko Bellic no:Niko Bellic pl:Niko Bellic pt:Niko Bellic ru:Нико Беллик sv:Niko Bellic Kategorie:Grand Theft Auto IV Charaktere Kategorie:Lost and Damned Charaktere Kategorie:The Ballad of Gay Tony Charaktere Kategorie:Grand Theft Auto V Charaktere Kategorie:Protagonisten Kategorie:Militärangehöriger Kategorie:Serben Kategorie:Drogendealer Kategorie:Russische Mafia Kategorie:Love-meet-Nutzer Kategorie:Spekulation Kategorie:Seiten mit Links zur englischen Wikipedia